Cecie
Cecie is a character in Gravity Rush 2. She is a quiet and reserved girl who works as a herder within Banga. As Lisa’s adopted daughter, Cecie is usually on the receiving end of her mother’s strict teachings. When she runs away from home, Kat is asked to track her down. History Before Gravity Rush 2 Cecie first arrived in the Banga Settlement after coming through a Gravity Storm. She was later adopted by Lisa and started working as the settlement's herder. Gravity Rush 2 Cecie works as a herder within Banga. She takes a liking towards Kat, admiring her positive outlook. She reveals to have looked after Dusty while he and Kat were separated when she ran off just before a Gravity Storm. When Banga docks in Jirga Para Lhao, Cecie is often found in the marketplace, in one case looking for a gift for Lisa. Eventually, she, along with Lisa, Syd, and some other Banga residents, are taken prisoner by the Council, and it is up to Kat and Raven to break them out. She is later seen being held captive inside the engine powering Neu Hiraleon. Kat saves her, but Raven discovers crystals covering parts of Cecie's face, and then her and Raven get sucked into a rift to an unknown place. Later, as Kat is fighting Kali Angel, Raven and Cecie show up through a wormhole that brought them to Hekseville, but some time afterwards, she comes to Kali's aid (during Kat's second fight with her) and suddenly undergoes a transformation into Durga Angel, due to being a compatible vessel. As Dr. Brahman's plans to freeze time is carried out, she recognizes Kat and becomes conflicted over whose side she's on. It is only after Lisa's voice reaches her that she regains her senses. After Kali is defeated, Cecie is carried away in Lisa's arms, visibly exhausted. Cecie shows up one last time during the battle against the Destructive Force to assist Kat as a declaration of her loyalty by transforming into her Durga persona, now having mastered it. She crystallizes the Destructive Force long enough for Kat to seemingly finish it off, but the creature breaks free and violently swats Durga/Cecie away, seemingly killing her. A year later, she is revealed to have survived the encounter with the Destructive Force. Lisa now leaves Cecie in charge of Banga while she goes away for important business. Raven and Lisa both comment on how wonderful of a job she has done in that time frame. Personality Among Cecie's most notable traits are that she is very timid, quiet, and reserved. Yet, despite being scolded by Lisa on several occasions, she remains loyal to her adoptive mother and always tries her hardest to keep her happy. She appears to be afraid of letting Lisa, and to an extent Kat, down, as demonstrated by an apologetic demeanour when she does something wrong or makes an error of judgement. Her interactions with Dusty show that Cecie is also quite caring, having looked after him whilst he was separated from Kat. She is incredibly shy, and has a hard time expressing herself (as indicated by her dialogue, in which she appears to stammer quite a bit). She gradually becomes more vocal about her feelings and eventually taking initiative, best demonstrated by coming up with the idea to use explosives to blow the bridge out to slow Neu Hiraleon's rampage in Episode 11, then by transforming into her Durga Angel form at will to assist Kat against the Destructive Force, and in the epilogue, taking care of the Banga Settlement whilst Lisa is away. In many ways, Cecie looks at Kat somewhat as a role model, valuing her for her optimism and strong will, and she remains loyal to her throughout Gravity Rush 2. After the final battle, when Raven pays her and Lisa a visit, she proclaims that being strong and positive is something she has always wanted to be, referring to Kat's own character traits. Abilities Initially, Cecie didn't appear to have any powers until she arrived in Hekseville. She could manifest crystals from her body, but didn't have conscious control over this ability. After her transformation into Durga Angel, she had complete control over her crystals, generating countless masses of them without any sign of fatigue. Cecie could generate shields of crystal durable enough to stop a combined finishing move from Kat and Raven, as well as create small cages and platforms. When fighting alongside Kali Angel, she created large blades around Kali's arms. It would appear that these crystals can also levitate in the air, as shown when she created platforms for Kali. It could be due to Cecie making them float in the air, similar to when she fires her crystals as projectiles. Cecie initially has no control over her ability to transform into her Angel form, but after Lisa's attempts to reach out to her causing her Durga persona to erode away completely, she learns to control it, and her personality as Cecie is retained thereafter. In her angel form, Cecie is granted the ability to fly. Relationships Lisa Cecie was discovered by Lisa after she appeared from a gravity storm, and she was adopted as Lisa's daughter. Although Lisa is often strict with her, Cecie tries her best to make her happy, working as the settlement's herder. When Cecie first transformed into her angel form and was lost in her Durga Angel persona, Lisa's voice was able to reach her and bring her back to her senses, showing the strong bond between them. Kat Cecie was the first from the Banga Settlement to meet Kat after she and Syd came through the gravity storm. As with everyone, she acted shyly towards Kat but often held her in high regards. She admired Kat for her positive attitude and strong will, not to mention her gravity powers. Over time, Cecie becomes more open to Kat and during the final fight against the Destructive Force, she declares her loyalty to Kat and transforms into her angel form in order to help her. Dusty Cecie took care of Dusty after his arrival with Kat in the Banga Settlement. While he was separated from Kat, Dusty seemed to have taken a liking to Cecie. Appearances Cecie makes a very brief appearance in the post-credits scene in Gravity Rush Overture. Gravity Rush 2 Cecie makes an appearance in every episode in the Banga and Jirga Para Lhao chapters barring the ninth episode, And the Soldier's Wife?. From there, she will appear in the following episodes: * Episode 17 - Road to Lonely * Episode 18 - Two Angels * Episode 20 - How to Say Goodbye * Episode 26 - A Song without Voice * Episode 27 - Black Cat Side Missions * Dream Doll, Angel Doll * Fly Me to the Storm * If I Had Just One Wish Gallery Cecie.PNG Cecie's face.jpg|Cecie's dialogue picture in Gravity Rush 2. cecie 02.png|Dialogue portrait 2. Cecie as she appears in Gravity Rush- Overture.png|How Cecie looks in Gravity Rush: The Animation - Overture. object- cecie's doll.png|Cecie's doll. 20180103_2126_04960_.jpeg|Cecie as she appears in game, holding her Angel doll. Trivia * Cecie's name bears strong resemblance to "Cecilia," a Latin name that is derived from the Latin caecus ''("blind"). * Cecie's doll, Angel, seems a likely allusion to Durga Angel. * Upon closer observation, one will notice during "Black Cat" that Cecie no longer carries her Angel doll with her, as she was earlier in the game. * She is the first new character from ''Gravity Rush 2 to be introduced (though her name wasn't known at the time), due to her cameo in Gravity Rush: Overture. Category:Characters in Gravity Rush 2 Category:Allies